


I am always right!

by Kubik



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kubik/pseuds/Kubik
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction in english and I dont know If it is bad. I just wrote something short but the ship needs more love! :3  If someone finds any mistakes you can tell me.A short drabble about Ravus' new eye color (since most of the fandom agrees that one of his eyes changed into violet after the movie)





	I am always right!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice since I dont kow if my english is good enough to write ff and people understand it :D

Ravus was standing in front of the mirror. For the last 2 hours he watched himself and turning his head from one side to the other. He woke up just a day ago. His memories were clouded. He knew what happened to his arm and that he was rescued. But after that? He woke up in the hospital and his arm was lost. Lucky for him, he already got a new arm. It was a bit tricky to control it but he would get used to it with time.

But his eyes were also new to him. One of them turned into a different color. Violet, like the paint on his metallic arm. His eye looked strange and he was not sure if he could get used to it. It was so abnormal.

Ravus bit his lip. Maybe he could use a blue contact lens? It would help him to cover his violet eye.

„You look so sad High Commander.“, said a voice behind him.

Ravus did not need to turn around to know who was takling to him. It was Ardyn.

The man with the ridiculous hat was smiling behind him. He could see it in the mirror. He walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

„Why do you look so sad? You survived. Your arm is maybe gone but you have been very lucky.“

Ravus touched Ardyns hands with his new arm.

„That is not the problem.“

„Then what is the problem, darling?“

Ravus pressed his lips together. He looked up into the mirror again. And then it clicked in Ardyns head.

„Oh, you don’t like your new eye color? Why? It is very unusual, right?“ Ardyn said, leaning his chin on Ravus shoulder.

„It looks strange. I don’t know if I can get used to it. Maybe I should use a contact lens“

Ardyn smiled. He took his hands back and turned Ravus away from the mirror. With his thumb he touched his lips: „I think your eyes look very pretty. They make you more unique. Just like me!“

Ravus could not help but smile a bit at his comment.

„Oh, look everyone, he can smile again.“, Ardyn said and kissed his lips.

Ravus closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When Ardyn leaned back and looked at him again, he said: „I like your eyes. But if you want to wear a contact lens I will not stop you.“

Ravus looked down for a moment to think about what Ardyn just said, but then he shook his head.

„Maybe you are right. I guess the color is not so bad at all.“

Ardyn grinned.

„I am always right“, he said, and kissed the Commander again.


End file.
